You're a Baby?
by Escapess
Summary: Sakura gets transformed into a baby and has to be taken care of by her ex-bestfriends. The famous S-7. What will happen between the members when they found out that she's really Sakura, not her daughter?
1. Meet The Baby!

_**Hello…Baby?**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Summary:**_

_Ten years. That's how long it has been since famous Uchiha Sasuke saw his ex-best friend, Sakura Haruno. When he and his band come for a concert, he tries and talks to her, but only finds out that she has been transformed into a baby! Of course, at first he doesn't know it's her, but as he and the others take care of her, they get hints._

_**x-x-x-x-x**_

**Also, I may change the point of views. Just to see which one I like better.**

_**x-x-x-x-x**_

I stared at the large, white papers in front of me. How the hell was I supposed to fill these out?

Oh! Let me introduce myself, my name is Sakura Haruno. I'm 5'1" and weigh 115 pounds. I'm 18 years old and I live in Seoul, South Korea. I used to live in Tokyo, Japan, but my family and I moved after I was accepted at a college for the job I want, which is to be a Doctor. My mother was a nurse and I always went to work with her, so you could say I grew fond of helping people.

My father is a well-known scientist. A mad one you could say. He makes all these crazy liquids and technology. It's crazy sometimes, but other times, it is cool.

The words that were on the paper seemed to shrink the longer I stared at them. The packet-no, book, was what I had to fill out in order to become fully accepted in the medical career. Why was I feeling these out now? They didn't have to be turned in until next August, next year, when it's the first day of school.

Becoming very aggravated with the papers, I threw them down on my desk and stared around the room. As one of the O's for blood types, I was pretty impressed with how my room was. Everyone in my family has messy rooms. My older brother, Sakori, my elder sister, Yumi, my younger brother, Kui, and my parents.

I lived in a three room apartment. It was only 3200 won every two months, which in my opinion, is not a bad deal. My computer was in one of the three rooms. My space room is what I call it. It just has all my baby books, pictures, books, and my computer. A study, yet, private room. I shut the screen off and rose out of my black chair. I grabbed the water that sat on the end table next to my desk where I always have something there.

"Sheelo!(She-lo)" I called out for my puppy. I waited for a few minutes before I heard the sounds of paws running down the back hallway. A few seconds later, a small, light brown Shar Pei came into view. "There's my boy!" My mother and Yumi hated Sheelo. They hated the wrinkles that consumed the pup's body. The boys in the family, however, absolutely adored him. Whenever they came they would never leave him alone.

I mixed Sheelo's food into his bowl and set it back down onto the ground. I spoiled this pup _too_ much. Whenever he would be bad or always bark, I would try to scold him, but I would always get sucked up into his big browns eyes and cuddle him. I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. I let out a giggle as I could hear Sheelo moving the bowl around to get all of his food.

I reached for the remote that was on the coffee table and clicked _on._

"_Hello everyone and welcome to "All About you! The show where stars, singers, and actors come on the show and described themselves about us! Today, we have very special group. They're well known in Japan, Korea, even American! Please welcome the charming boys S-1! "_

I growled as the woman mentioned the group name.S-7. I knew them all. Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, Sai Minho(made up last name), and Suigetsu Hozuki. The boys I knew and went to grade school with. They were my best friends, and I loved them so much, until I turned 10. Sasuke's older brother, Itachi Uchiha, was already famous. Itachi was in a group called _Akatsuki._ And being the Sasuke he was, he had to follow his brother's footsteps.

So, he talked to the manager and his skills were found, along with Suigetsu, Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru. I only hung out with Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, and TenTen Chilo(made up name) when I was young. Hinata was the reason how I became close with the boys. Her cousin was Neji. When I went to her house on the first day of middle school, all of the boys were there and she introduced me to them. That's when everything changed.

Suigetsu and Kiba had followed their feelings and it came out that they both liked me. I had to turn them down. Easy of course! But what would you do if two really hot boys like you, especially when they are your best friends? Exactly. Shikamaru and I became close, but not too close because he liked Ino. He always talked and flirted with her, which was cute. Same with Neji and TenTen, and Hinata and Naruto.

Naruto did like me at first, but when I told him that Hinata like him, his feelings changed. I couldn't remember if any of them dated. Naruto always watched over me. All of them, except Sai, were either a year or a couple months older than me, so they always watched my back. Especially Sasuke. He was way different from the others. He had that dark look that always caught a girl's eye and would make her heart flutter. In some other girl's opinion, not mine!

The boys knew my family, so they became close. Suigetsu was a sucker for Kui. He loved kids, but he always said he wanted one or none. He was always afraid the child would be treated differently because he was a star, which I agreed to. However, as the years passed, the boys slowly started to change. They had already formed their group, which was called U-Wish-U-Were, back then. But as they aged, they became more serious and determined about their dreams and group.

They changed it when they hit the age of 13. Sai had joined their group by that time, so they just changed it so S-7. I remember perfectly that I walked to greet the boys like I always do, but instead, they shoved me out of the room, told me I wasn't allowed to be near them and that I had no talent, and slammed the door in my face. The next day, I found out that they went to the other side of Japan for a contract signing. I was offered a contract signing many times. Yumi was a singer in a famous girl group. I guess when someone found out that I sang and danced exactly like her, everyone came to me as well. I, however, turned them all down. I was glad that they were gone to be away from me. But here they were! On my TV! What the hell!

I wanted to change or turn the TV, but I couldn't. Even though I despised them, I always wanted them to make their dream. They always tried hard. They all changed a lot. Shikamaru's hair was long, brown, and spiky. He had it a pony-tail and was sitting mannered in formal clothing. Neji was the same, except his pony tail was down and long. His white eyes seemed to brighten through the years as well. Sai's hair had been parted to a different angel. He wasn't as tall as the others, but he was close.

Naruto and Kiba's hair were both spiked. Naruto's was blonde and Kiba's was brown. Naruto's hair, however, had grown out much more. He looked good actually. Suigetsu stilled had his white-ish hair, some black in it. They all looked okay, and I was glad that they were okay.

"_So how have you all been?"_ The host, Kiki, asked the boys.

_Sasuke smirked, which caused the girl to blush. "We've been great, but how have you been Miss Kiki?"_ I rolled my eyes. He hasn't changed.

"_I…" she coughed. "I hear that you have a new album coming out, is that true?" Naruto nodded to this. "We do actually, we also have each of our own solo's on here as well." Kiki's eyes lit up. "Really? Oh I can't wait to hear it!"_

I rolled my eyes. Fangirls. What to do with them?

"_So, where are you headed for your last concert? I hear it's somewhere special?" _I rolled my eyes once more, reached forward and grabbed my water. I opened the cap and started to sip.

"_We're actually going to Seoul, South Korea." _I cough the water out of my mouth, water spraying everywhere in the process. "They must be joking!"I choked out as I wiped the water off of my lips. _"Depending on the water, we should be there by tomorrow." Neji spoke with determination. _I instantly shut the screen off and walked to the kitchen. It wasn't long before pounding emerged from my door. I jumped from the sudden sound. "Sakura! It's dad, open up!"

I walked over and opened the door. "What-"

The elderly man ran past me and laid a bag on the table. "Dad, what the hell are you doing?" I crossed my hands as I watched him pull out certain liquids and place them on the table. "Your mother is mad at me because I forgot to pick Kui from school. I sighed and walked back into my room. Lovely dad. When I walked back in the living room about two minutes later, I sighed. It looked like my room was a science lab.

"Dad…" He looked up. "What is this?" He gave me the what-do-you-think look and went back working. I shook my head disapprovingly as I walked to my water and lifted it up for a drink. My father saw this and gasped. "Don't drink it-"

I spat the liquid out as soon as I felt the nasty taste run down my throat. "Ugh! What is this?" I glared at my dad, whom was checking my eyes, mouth, and teeth. "What did you put in there?" He laughed nervously. "Just certain liquids, but I thought you were done!" I could've sworn my eyes were bulging. "Am I going to die or what?"

"Guessing that nothing happened yet, no. If so you would've-"

My father stared at me as I dropped my cup of water. The cup broke into millions of pieces with a loud crash. "Sakura? What's wrong?" I knelt to the floor and held onto my head tightly. It felt like my head was shrinking, along with the rest of my body. Pain was taking over my body and before I knew it, I was in my father's arms. The pain was gone, but I was still dizzy. I blinked a bit and stared at my dad. His eyes were wide in both fear and shock.

"Papa? Wus wrong?" I widened my eyes. Why did I just speak baby? And…why did my dad and my room seem so large? I looked to my mirror behind me and saw my reflection. I paled at what I saw. I was a baby. A three year old baby. "Sakura, It's okay-" I glared and smacked my father as hard as my little hand could. "I have to go to the lab and run tests. I'll have Yumi babysit you."

_**x-x-x-x-x**_

I stared at my older sister, who was staring back at me in shock. It had been a day since I was "changed" into a baby. When my dad told her the story she, at first, didn't believe us until she saw the old baby pictures and held me. She started crying and hit my father, but much harder than mine was. I sat in the baby seat and continued to stare back at Yumi. "This is insane…" She sighed and ruffled her hair. I nodded. Yumi was the most mature one of the family. I respected her a lot for that.

"Well…I'll just have you around where ever I go." She smiled, trying to make me feel a bit better, which helped a bit.

"Miss Yumi! Who is this baby?" Girls and guys stopped and asked her these questions. Yumi would stop and tell them that I was her younger sister and leave. Yumi was the one who didn't like to be in large conversations during emergencies, just like me.

Yumi held onto me as she struggled to open the door. However, a large hand reached over her and opened it for her. We both looked back at the person. It was Sasori Akasuna. I felt my baby face become red when he looked over at me. Sasori and Yumi were close friends, and I always liked him. "She's so cute. You're little sister?" Yumi nodded and smiled. Sasori held his hands out in front of me with a grin. I baby-giggled and jumped into his arms. He chuckled and started too jumped around. Yumi and a few others thought this scene was cute.

Sasori handed Yumi back to me when his manager came to him. "I'll see you around, Sakura." I blinked. I didn't tell him my name. How did he know? I ignored this when Yumi walked into room. The girls glanced over and squealed loudly. "Yumi she is the cutest child ever!" One of the girls, Lele, shouted. She picked me up and started to tickle my belly. I grinned, which caused them to grin even more. A knock was heard. The manager came in view. "You girls need to get dressed." She grinned. "Oh! And this is the woman that will be managing the 'Yo, Baby!' show!"

A woman with blonde hair walked in. "Hello!" All the girls grinned and quickly left to get changed. That's when the woman saw me. "Oh? You must be the baby for the show." She walked over to me and picked up. I started to whine and call for my sister, but she was nowhere to be found. The woman stopped at a door similar to Yumi's. She knocked on it until deep voices with a hello. The woman opened the door and saw who the voices belonged to. My eyes widened.

It was…S-7! When the boys saw me most of them jumped up to see me. Naruto was the first. He held his hands out to me just like Sasori did, but I didn't jump into them. I hid my face and grunted. I heard Naruto grunt. "Is she shy?" He asked the lady, who just shrugged. "She just doesn't like people, Naruto for instance!" I heard Sasuke yell out. I wanted out of here! Where was my sister? The woman sat me down on the floor and I just stood there, staring at them.

Suigetsu came close to me and I just backed up. He frowned. "You sure this is the child that are have to care and watch for that badge or service thing?" The woman nodded. Bitch! You don't know me! Suigetsu tried to pick me up, but I squirmed out of his grasp quick. Sasuke growled and walked over to us. He reached down and picked me up very fast. "Just pick them up." The guys had a worried look on their face.

"UNNIE!" I screamed out for my older sister. Sasuke jerked his head back and stared wide eyed at my baby, teary face. I continued to cry even when they made faces that I wanted to giggle too. The door opened and a few people walked in. Itachi, Pain, and Sasori. They were some of the members of _Akatsuki._ "What is going on here?" Itachi asked, glaring at everyone. That's when he saw me. "Who's that?"

Sasori saw me and blinked. I sat at him and started to trash around in Sasuke's grip. Sasori came close to me and pulled me out of Sasuke's grip. Sasuke stood there and stared with wide eyes. One, because he was fast. And two, I stopped crying. "Do you know her?" Shikamaru asked. Sasori nodded and continued to comfort me. "She's-"

"There you are!" We all turned to look behind us. Yumi was standing there with a security guard. And was pissed. "Where did you run off too?" She started to scold, but as soon as she saw my dried tears, evil Yumi came out to play. She turned to S-7 only because she knew Sasori favored me. "What happened?" They all pointed at Sasuke, which increased my sister's temper. She hated Sasuke and always said that he was a spoiled brat.

"Before you start yelling, tell us who that is." Sasuke glared at her. Yumi's glare, however, was ten times worse but Sasuke didn't back down. He's got guts. "She," she thought for a moment before her smirk increased. Unnie what are you thinking? "She is Sakura's daughter. Sakira." I stared wide-eyed at my older sister. When I glanced back at the boys they were either shocked or…disappointed? "She's…" Naruto started to talk, but it seemed hard for him. "Sakura's daughter?" When Yumi nodded Naruto walked over to me slowly and stared at me. I stared at him. What did he want? He wasn't holding his hands out for me to go over to.

"I should've known that." He started to speak as he stared at my face. "You look just like your Mommy, Sakira. You both are very pretty. I bet you will be smart just like her too when you get older. See, I know your mommy, or used too. But a long time ago something happened and we lost contact. Yumi tried to have her talk to me, but Sakura didn't want to talk. It's a shame. You were really pretty. I thought you were the baby we were going to take care of for the year."

I felt like a bitch after Naruto finished his sentence. Naruto's left eye had a tear that just poured out without a care in the world. When he started to turn away, I noticed the boys change when they saw Naruto's teary eyed face. Kiba's and Sai's face seemed to be a little watery as well. Wait…How the hell can they miss me? They said I had no talent and crap like that! But…Naruto…he was crying. Badly. I struggled to get out of Yumi's grip, which she let me down easily.

I walked over to Naruto who sat in his chair with his hands covering his bent down head. When I tugged on his shirt, he looked over to see who it was. He smiled when he saw that it was me. He reached down and picked me up. I forgot how caring and loving Naruto was. And yeah, he always did try to contact me, but I never bothered with them. I baby-kissed him on the cheek and he just grinned. I glanced over at my sister for her to say something. She knew what to do.

She smiled. "Well…Sakura is gone for the year because of some business. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if her baby was on the show with you guys." Actually, if I wasn't Sakura and I didn't know this was happening to my baby, I would be pissed. Naruto stood up with me in his arms. "Do you want to stay with us for a while, Sakira?" He grinned down at me. When I nodded and smiled, he and a few others just blew up. He grinned and danced around with me in his arms.

_**Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm a baby and I am currently being watched for a year by the people I hate.**_


	2. The First Day Together!

_**You're a Baby?**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**x-x-x-x-x**_

I sat, ashamed, in the car seat. I was sitting between Naruto and Sasuke. I was okay with the person on my left, but on the right, I wanted to kill him. Sasuke would always try to take my toy away from me because it "made too much noise." Your mouth does too and I can't complain! The boys had drove to my house and talked to my father. At first, he thought that it was a horrible idea for me to live with them. He probably thought that I would transform into my old self again, which is why I was cautious.

Apparently, we were heading to their Practice Studio. I wanted to go, but yet I didn't. They were going to be sweating and nasty. I stared out the window as the car raced down the long road. Naruto saw that I wanted to look, so he moved away, but enough for him to still see. Large buildings and skyscrapers came into view and we turned to a left and drove down into a dark parking lot.

When the car stopped, I sat in my seat and stared at them as they got out. Naruto even forgot me! When the door opened, I expected Naruto, but was surprised to see Sasuke. He, however, only reached in the middle seat and grabbed his I-pod. When he spotted me his eyebrows raised before he sighed. He looked back. "You guys are forgetting something!" I growled, but not even two seconds later after Sasuke yelled that, Suigetsu was in the car and getting me out. "Oh~ I'm so sorry, Sakira!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, grabbed his coat, and walked to the others. Suigetsu quickly grabbed my coat and wrapped it around me. It was late-fall, but it felt like winter, especially with the wind blowing. Then again, winter was coming fast. Suigetsu zipped my jacket all the way up before he picked me up grabbed his bag from the ground. Suigetsu held me in his left arm, basically my butt balancing on his arm and hand.

As soon as he walked up the stairs and into the building, screams filled my ears. I saw the boys signing a few autographs and then leaving into the other set of doors. Suigetsu completely ignored them and walked into the balding with me still in his arms. Why didn't he sign autographs? Maybe they're on a tight schedule?

"Sai," I looked up to the two talking boys. "Watch her while I leave for a moment." Suigetsu turned to leave and I started to follow him, but Sai picked me up and brought me in a different room. It was obviously their Practice/Dancing Studio. There were mirrors everywhere. Their coats laid on the black piano that was in the corner. When Sai sat me on the floor, I instantly ran for the door, but Kiba blocked it. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked when I whined.

I sat on a small, black chair. "Oppa…" Kiba grinned. "I'm Oppa?" I shook my head and glared at the boys. I wanted Suigetsu to be here. I know I sounded selfish, but I was an 18 year old in a 3 year olds body! Do the math! Its scary looking up to them. I hid my little hands over my face as I started to cry. The boys started to panic. They never did like to see tears. Before I knew it, I was up in the air and being bounced around.

I looked down at the person and grinned at who I saw. Suigetsu stopped spinning me and grinned. "Did you miss me, Sakira-Chan?" When I nodded, he grinned even more. I, however, turned to look at the boys when I felt an evil stare from across the room. They were all glaring at Suigetsu. "What? I love kids." Neji sighed and threw his water down, not caring if it could've broken or not. "Can we start now?" He asked as he walked in the center.

Suigetsu nodded and took of his winter coat. "Sakira-Chan, wait here okay? We have to practice, so sit there and watch." I nodded as he walked away to join the others. Suddenly, I felt really thirsty. I didn't know why, maybe it was because of the liquid in my water from earlier. I looked around for anything to drink, but all I saw was alcohol. No thanks, rather not go against the law.

Sasuke suddenly cam walking over. I looked up and saw a Sippy-cup in his hands. "Here." He spoke as he handed me the cup. I stared at it and tried to smell what was inside. It didn't smell like soda, so I went ahead and drank some. I grinned when I found out that it was grape juice. My favorite of all. I then found out that Sasuke must've been staring at me. I wrinkled my nose at the thought and continued on with my drink.

"Heh, Uchiha is actually nice… to a child?" Sasuke glared back at Kiba, who yelled that statement out. "Just shut up and let's work." I sat with my cup for the next three hours, waiting on them to finish their rehearsal. Eventually, I fell asleep. I only found that out when I woke up with Suigetsu carrying me. I looked around and found that we were walking. I gave them all a stupid look. They were walking…in winter? Yep, their dumb.

I turned my head when I saw Suigetsu open a set of doors. The first thing that hit me was the warm air. Next, the smell of food. And finally, were the screams. All the guys order a private booth away from the fans. I sat on Suigetsu's lap as he and the others decided what they wanted. Finally, Suigetsu turned towards the kids' menu. He pointed at my favorite food. Chicken. I placed my little finger over the paper at the word chicken. He chuckled and told our waiter what we all wanted.

"Why don't you put her in a booster seat?" Sasuke asked Suigetsu with an irritated look. "Teme, shut up. You're just jealous because Sakira doesn't like you." Sasuke scoffed, as if he actually thought I liked him. "She does too like me." Oh? I was right. "Here. Come here, Sakira." Sasuke bent over the empty table. He reached his open hands towards me, but I made no attempt to go in them. He peeked over and looked at Suigetsu. "He's holding her down."

However, Sasuke's expression changed when Suigetsu held his hands up. "She just doesn't like strangers." Everyone raised a brow at this. "Sakira." I looked to Sasuke's right and saw Kibaholding his hands out to me. At first, I hesitated, but then I giggled as I leaped into his arms. Neji, Shikamaru, and Sai even did the same as Kiba. Finally, when I reached Naruto's arms, that's when Sasuke stated his opinion. "She just can't reach me. That's why she didn't want to come over to me."

Sighing, Naruto stood up and edged closer to Sasuke. Close enough for me to hit him or pull his hair, which was tempting, but I didn't want to do it.

_Yet._

Sasuke held out his hands once more, but once again, I didn't go in them. Naruto jumped back laughing his head off; as if he were glad I didn't go in his arms. Naruto then hugged me so much that the guys, except Sasuke, yelled at him. "Wait," Naruto leaned me towards Sasuke. "Tongue!" I giggled as I stuck my tongue out at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at me. I glared back at him. "Oh, Teme. She doesn't like you." I mumbled a baby word as I hit Sasuke on the head and sat back in Suigetsu's arms.

Sasuke held his head and glared murderously at me. "You are going to pay for that you little brat!" My reply was me sticking my tongue back at him. Naruto and the others were laughing their heads off at the site. After the food came, we ate a lot, paid, and left.

I was being carried by Naruto. I would've been by Suigetsu, but he had a couple bags in his hands. I was playing with Naruto's hair when I saw something. I mumbled and pointed at the window. Naruto looked at me confused. "What's wrong, Sakira?" I whined and forced his head to turn where my finger was pointing. He smiled at what he saw. "A hello kitty pillow?" He asked as he walked me towards the window. "Yeah…" I replied.

"Didn't Sakura like Hello Kitty too?" Sai asked out of nowhere. I felt Naruto tense at Sai's question. "Yeah, she did. We bought her the hello kitty blanket, remember?" Sasuke chuckled. "She never left that blanket leave her site." I stayed right where I was. I continued to listen to them talk about me and the past. I frowned and looked up at them. Sai was the only one who noticed me turn back to them. He reached down and picked me up. "Oh!"

All the guys turned to Sai and I. I whined as the tears fell down my baby face. How could they talk about the past as if we were still friends? They changed and told me to get lost! "Sakira, what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he bent down and wiped my wet face. "She's probably tired." Sasuke spoke out. The boys nodded in agreement as Naruto picked me up. "Let's take her to the house." They all walked to the car. Naruto was continued holding me until we reached the car, which then he placed me in the car seat.

When I woke up, we had arrived at a large house-like-hotel. I stared up at it until I felt Suigetsu pick me up carefully. "Let's go inside." Suigetsu chuckled as he practically ran inside the building. I instantly felt the warmth rush into my body. "Ah, that feels good." I heard Naruto say as he took of his jacket. Suigetsu continued to hold me as we all walked to the elevator. I was surprised that we could fit. Something shiny suddenly caught my eye. I looked down and saw Suigetsu's unique zipper. I stated to play with it.

"Ha. Seems that Sakira likes your zipper, Suigetsu." When Suigetsu heard Neji's voice, he looked down at him. He chuckled. "My zipper is pretty, huh Sakira?" I grinned and stared back up at him. "Yeah!" I shouted with a giggle. "Let's go." Shikamaru spoke as he walked out of the opened elevator and to a large brown door. In fact, it was the only door on the floor. Wow, what a hotel. As soon as the door opened, Naruto and Kiba ran inside screaming.

Suigetsu slowly walked in and I glanced around. The place looked amazing, besides the suitcases and clothes around…

Suigetsu sat me down and unzipped my jacket. "There you go." He grinned as he laid his jacket and mine on the rack. I followed him as he walked to the kitchen. Shikamaru noticed this and chuckled. "She's actually adorable when she follows people with that innocent look." I turned to him and grinned. Suigetsu chuckled and opened the fridge. I looked inside as well. Nothing, at first, spiked my interest until I spotted the third shelf.

I pointed at the strawberries that were in the container. "Do you want one?" I nodded. Suigetsu smiled as he grabbed the container, opened it and handed me a strawberry. I stood there as I chewed on the fruit in my hand. Strawberries were my favorite.

"I'm going to go in my room for a bit." Shikamaru sighed as he started to walk down the hall. Curious, I followed him to see what his room was like. If I knew Shikamaru still, his room would be spotless. Everything would be straight, clean, and perfect. When I peeked into his room, it was. Gosh, I'm good. When Shikamaru heard little feet in his room, he turned around and stared at me. At first, I thought he was going to tell me to get out, but when he picked me up that changed.

He sat me on his bed and walked over to his closet. When he walked back over to me, I saw that he was holding a brown book. What was inside it? "There are pictures inside of here." I quirked my brow. What pictures? However, my answers were answered when he turned to the first page. It was…me. But…all of us together. Laughing. "There's your mommy…" He spoke softly. When I pointed at me, even though I knew who it was, he nodded.

"We were all really great friends once. We even hung out together." He sighed softly as he flipped the pages. He stopped when he landed on a picture with him and me on a playground. "I'd take it back on what we did to her…" I heard him whisper. I stared up at him. Did I really just hear him say that?

"Hey, Shikamaru!" A frantic scream broke though the building. "Where's Sakira?" Naruto came running in, breathless. He, however, formed a smile on his face when he saw me. "There you are." He laughed as he walked over to me and picked me up. "Come in the living room. We're playing games." Shikamaru sighed, put the picture book back, and walked into the living room.

All of the guys were sitting on the floor, in a circle. Because of their "image", they tried to sit cool. Naruto sat me down between him and Neji. "Wait!" Kiba screamed as Naruto sat me down. "Let's play the ranking game!" The ranking game? All of the guys agreed and walked further away from me on the other side of the room. Suigetsu sat me down on the floor and told me to wait. I watched as he walked to the others and sat between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Just run to your first favorite Oppa!" Naruto grinned. I blinked. _This_ was the ranking game? I sighed and stood up. I glanced on who I wanted to choose first. I ran over to Suigetsu. Suigetsu laughed hid his face. He picked me up and walked back where we were. Naruto's face was somewhat disappointed, but still happy. "Next Oppa!" I ran over to Naruto.

Naruto literally jumped into the air and screamed. He picked me up and swung around as he walked to the starting line. _Wow_, was all I think. Third. I glanced at the five remaining. I ran to Shikamaru first, Neji, Kiba, then Sai. "Okay, run to Sasuke!" They all shouted and laughed at the fact that Sasuke was the last place. Sasuke sat there, fuming. I glared at him and turned to walk away. I could hear Naruto cracking up laughing.

"Sasuke's disqualified!" Kiba fell to the floor, which only increased his giggles. Sasuke sighed. "Does it look like I care?" We all turned to him. "She's just a baby. She won't remember this…" I glared. I slowly walked over to him with a devious plan. I held my hands up to Sasuke, who just stood there shocked. He slowly picked me up and stared at me. As soon as I was close to him, I raised my hand and slapped him on the head.

I was out of Sasuke's grasp instantly and in Neji's. At first, I thought it was Suigetsu, but when I saw the others laughing their heads off, I found out who it really was. Sasuke and I glared back and forth at each other. "She _really_ hates you, Sasuke." Naruto snickered, which only made Sasuke shrug. He sat on the couch.

I glanced at the clock and saw the time. 5:12! Oh my goodness! I'm missing my favorite show! I ran over to the TV and struggled to turn it on. Suigetsu did that for me and asked what channel. When I told me he just laughed and switched to it.

The others looked at what was I watching and just laughed

"SpongeBob!" I giggled. Sasuke groaned. He hated SpongeBob, but who cares? _I _am in charge! Kiba and Neji sat on the couch next to Sasuke. Shikamaru sat on the floor beside the chair. Suigetsu and Sai stood in the kitchen, making something. Naruto walked over to me. "Don't change the channel…" He glared at Sasuke, who just scoffed. I watched as Naruto walked to his room. When I turned back to the TV, I noticed it was on a different channel.

I glared back at the group behind me. Sasuke sat there with the remote and a bored expression. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji had a look of concern on their faces. I hit the TV with a grunt. "No! SpongeBob is stupid!" I sat there and tried to think of a plan. When I figured it out, I grinned. "Turn it back now!" Sasuke glared. "NO!" I whined. Kiba's eyes widened. "Dude she's going to-"

"OPPA!" I screamed violently. In a flash, Naruto was in the room. "What's wrong?" I pointed at the TV and ever-so-slowly he turned to the group on the couch. Everyone, but Sasuke, instantly swarmed away from them. Naruto waked over, snatched the remote from the shocked Sasuke, and changed the channel back to SpongeBob. "**Don't** touch it!" He yelled as he sat the remote down. I smirked and turned back to the TV. I love my Oppa, Naruto.

_**x-x-x-x-x**_

After we all ate dinner, it was obviously time to rest. It was close to midnight. I continued to sit on my chair as I watched the boys talk to one another. "Where's Sakura going to sleep?" Naruto asked first. "With Suigetsu."

"No, with Kiba." Suigetsu looked back. Kiba shook his head. "My room is too small." They looked at Naruto. He shook his head. "Too messy. She'll get lost." Neji and Sai were an obvious no. If Suigetsu, Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, and Neji were a no then…

Sasuke looked up with a glare. "I _refuse!"_ Naruto just sighed. "How about we just sleep in the living room? It's big enough and we can all sleep with her." Eventually, they all agreed. So in the end, I slept between Naruto and Suigetsu. I wonder what tomorrow will be like?


End file.
